Wastelands: A Short
by Thebesttiny254
Summary: When the earth dies, there is only one who can restore it. Tinny Tetris is an android ans well as a survivor of a war. his ultimate goal is to reach the restoration console. Will he make it? No one may ever know...


"**Wastelands: A Short"**

I walk these empty lands alone. I have no one to accompany me. My silver hair bobs in the air with each step that I take. My android body is rumored to be invincible. I am one of the survivors from the war that ended this world. My minor lack of human feeling is posed as my downfall and advantage. I walked away from whom I had befriended. My name is Tinny Tetris, and this is my story.

My creators died in the war. Their names were Stella, Tiny, Schmitz, and Budder. Since they have earned it, they would normally have "Dr." in front of their names. To prevent me from being captured, they protected me from the opposing nations.

I now wander these blank lands with my memories in storage. I am practically invincible considering my android body. Those who do know of my indestructible body usually get killed off by the beasts of nature for some reason. I have a minor lack of human feeling such as fatigue and exhaustion. This goes to explain my infinite skills such as strength and speed.

Now I am going to go off topic here. Legend has it that my creators built a restoration console in preparation of this event. That is the reason for my existence. I was built to activate the console and restore life to the earth. To do this, I need to find the eight elements of earth to this console. These elements are fire, water, wind, earth, ice, nature, life, and death. The given task is not easy. Each element is guarded by a particular guardian. Each guardian wields its own weapon corresponding to the element it is guarding. That is the problem. The weapons control the guardians. Algorithms that are built into the weapons make the battles so difficult. The algorithms cause the guardian's attack patterns to change.

The task bestowed upon me causes plenty of stress upon me. While it may not seem like it, this is only the easy part. The hard part is getting to the system console. The path to the console is a literal labyrinth. I will also add that there are eight floors. At the staircase at the end of each floor leading to the next, there is a guardian of the same statue as the previously mentioned ones. One thing is different about these particular guardians though. The algorithms pumped to their heads are revamped and make the guardians even tougher than before. After clearing all eight floors and defeating the eight guardians, there is one final boss to face. Its name is En Dither.

En Dither is known as the "Black Assassin"; the reason being for its amazing potential to kill off an average person and black color. En Dither has two arms three heads. One of the heads is the control point and the two branched off ones shoot out bombs. On contact these bombs will immediately drain all life energy away from any living object. En dither also has black outlined wings with a purple fill. A single white stripe goes down from the back of its head down to where its spine ends. White stripes protrude from the sides coming around the side of the body and appearing a little bit on the front.

I now start to think about what I need for this quest. I list off in my mind: _weapons, armor, provisions, and support._ I then set off to find the easiest item: provisions. I collect the provisions in a not so pleasant way. I wait for an unfortunate predator to creep up. Then, as it pounces, I stop mid-pounce, and snap its neck. After about an hour of hunting, I vaporize all that I've collected into my infinite storage. After that, I set up a base of operations and head out in search of weapons.

To gain some powerful weapons, I dislodge a rusted pickaxe and axe from two corpses. I then set out into the mines. This journey was treacherous. There were zombies, spiders, archer skeletons, and green exploding things. After going through the caves for about four hours, I went chopping down the dead trees for about two hours. I headed back to "Home Base" and examined all that I'd acquired. I had four-hundred-fifty clumps of iron, five-hundred-sixty-nine clumps of something called budderr( I am lead to believe that this was one of Dr. Budder's experiments), One-thousand-nine wires, and piles upon piles of coal and diamonds(about four-thousand plus).I used the endless amount of cobwebs that I had found in the caves to make a pretty nice bed. I then closed my eyes and let sleep take over.

_Crack!_ I bolted up. The chirping of crickets told me it was still night outside. I then saw a shadow outside. I clenched my fist. Someone was tiring to rob me? Good joke. I quickly close my eyes as I let them walk past me. I opened up my eyes and snuck up behind them. I tried to punch them and they just pulled a knife on me and cut my outer skin. My inner metallic part of my body was showing now. I punched them and _"Thunk"_. With a direct hit, I knocked them unconscious and made a bag fall with a clang.

With my current curiosity, I looked inside of the bag. There was glass bottles filled with an array of colors. These colors were bright, vivid, and kind of blinding. They had sparked a memory; a memory of the elements. Then it hit me. This, this _human_ had collected all eight of the elements! Somehow, they had known about the console. I looked at the person whom I had just battled. They looked like they would be out for…three days.

Three and a half days had passed since the incident. I had finished all of my requirements to defeating En Dither, even the support. When the mystery person woke up, she was put through interrogation. She told me her name was Stella Mirror. After all of the interrogation, she volunteered to help me defeat En Dither.

We both now stand in front of the door to the rooftop, to En Dither. I swallowed down all of my nervousness, and then pushed open the door to the ominous creature.

En Dither was right there, eyes closed. The first step in, the door closed behind us, creating an echo. En Dither's eyes burst open. An aura of lightning surrounded the creature, and its color shot from black to blue. This was its renovation stage; healing all wounds from the previous victim. After all wounds were healed, En Dither squatted, and spiraled up into the air, wings flared out. The battle has begun.

Bombs immediately shot out of its branched out, secondary heads. In minutes, Stella and I would be dead. I had made a plan before all this with my companion. I was going to run around and distract it while Stella fired arrows at it, weakening it until the appropriate time. There was one fatal problem with this though that I had told Stella of in advance.

En Dither was not like any ordinary boss. Unlike the other guardians, En Dither did not have algorithms pumped to its brain. It acted on its own mind. This could put Stella in very fatal, potential danger. To prevent this, I will momentarily shoot arrows at it.

After quite some time, Stella shot an arrow. It hit En Dither. The creature then released the tension of flight, and drew back its wings. En Dither landed on the ground, and gave an ear blistering shriek. This was the second phase of the battle. Once En Dither was damaged to twenty-five percent of its health it went to close quarter combat. It swung its arm and began to suck the nutrients from the arena's dirt. The life energy was transformed into a purple and black blade. En Dither rushed at Stella. Blood spilled on the floor. My companion was dead.

All I did was watch as En Dither sucked the life out of Stella. Tears filled my eyes and I clenched my teeth I then rushed at my positioned foe. Swords met. Sparks flew on the ground and dissipated as dirt was scraped over them.

Days had passed and we still fought; until now. Due to my minor lack of fatigue and exhaustion, I had the upper hand. Over the course of many days, I had learned that En Dither's sword could pierce through my android body. I rushed at my opponent and he rushed at me. His sword met my life unit and my sword sliced his heart. The battle was over.

We both withdrew our swords form each others bodies. The black blood of En Dither covered the arena. Then my foe fell; the first to fall. I stared at the creature's dead body and grinned. Upon the defeat of En Dither life was restored to earth. Still smiling, I fell down next to my opponent's body. I stared at its face, and I thought I saw it mouth "Congratulations". Then its eyes closed. I flinched at the surprising words. I pondered about that for a moment, and then my vision went black.w


End file.
